True Love in the Eyes of an Enemy?
by crazylily
Summary: It started as just a game, to get back at his enemies, but what happens when Malfoy falls inlove with one of them? Twist and turns, multiple relationships, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

The first meeting

Chapter 1

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mudblood out late at night." Draco said to Hermione when he saw her down a dark corridor. It was rather late, well past midnight, but still Draco could see Hermione's curves. She had grown in over the years. Though Draco would never admit it.

Draco himself had also filled out. Quidditch was paying off and Hermione could see it even through his loose robes. He had a nice build.

"Well Draco seems you are too, so what brings you out so late?" Hermione asked with a grin on her face. She looked into those cold gray eyes, but they weren't cold, for a millisecond at least. As soon as he noticed they turned cold again.

Draco was quite surprised, he noticed she had called him Draco, not Malfoy, or ferret boy, as was accustomed by Hermione. He realized she was looking into his eyes for a truth, and he put up his guard.

"Granger, what I'm doing down here is none of your business. So why don't you leave?" Hermione thought about this for a second. She knew why he was there; she was just playing a mind game with him.

"Well Malfoy," He noticed that this time she called him Malfoy, not Draco. "I could leave, but that would defy the whole point of me being here. I have reasons to be down here, I'm meeting someone. Now what was your reason?" Hermione looked at him as if she could kill him, but he noticed her eyes were saying otherwise. Her eyes wanted him to stay, and not explain.

"Mudblood," this really brought Hermione out, but she refused to show that he was getting to her. "I' m meeting someone too…" Realization dawned on his face. Hermione just continued to grin.

She new why he was there, and he was going to find out, any second now. Where are they? Hermione was beginning to get frantic! Ron and Harry were supposed to show up now and curse Malfoy.

Hermione stole a look at her watch. It was 4:20AM; they were supposed to be there at 4AM. Hermione was getting scared and Malfoy saw it. Hermione quickly hid it and used her wits.

"Malfoy, I know why you are here, to meet a girl. A girl that did not leave a name. A girl who you can't wait to meet, but the girl you agreed to meet, was a mudblood. A girl standing in front of you." Hermione said very bravely. She was shaking and scared and just said what had come to her mind. It was true; she had sent him a note to meet her there at 4am on October 30th.

Malfoy's eyes went dark and cold.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. By now Hermione knew Ron and Harry weren't coming. They're master plan destroyed. It was all they're fault.

Malfoy came closer to Hermione speaking very quietly. "Well Granger, I knew one day you would fall to my charm. I just didn't think it would be so…" Her lips cut him off.

Hermione couldn't believe it herself. She didn't realize what she had been doing. She just… Couldn't believe what he was saying. How did he know if she didn't?

Hermione broke off and ran down the hallway back to Gryffindor common room. Hermione couldn't believe it; she didn't know what to do. She had just kissed her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco was still standing there dumb struck. He couldn't believe Hermione had just kissed him. He didn't understand it they were enemies… Enemies don't kiss each other; his mind flickered to a similar occasion.

Flash Back

It was early September, and he had also found a similar note to meet him there. He went were the writer had specified. He was thunderstruck when he saw the girl there. Her gorgeous smile, her long red hair, her chocolate brown eyes. He didn't understand. Why was his enemy there?

"Don't look so surprised Draco. It really doesn't fit you." The girl stated in a monotone. She looked bored and slightly tired, yet still stood strong.

"You? You're the girl who invited me down here? It can't be you, you hate me, everyone you know hates me, and you go out with Potty…" The girl laughed at the look on her enemies face. She knew it was all true. She also knew she was going to get what she wanted.

"Yeah, I know, I go out with Harry, everyone I know just happens to hate you. What's you're point?" Draco was not used to this girl. He usually saw her as timid. She wasn't at all, she was bold.

Before Draco was able to respond his enemy had her arms around his neck and was kissing him passionately. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in still kissing her.

End Flash Back

Yes, Draco remembered that day quite clearly. He had enjoyed it. He would meet her once a week now. It was a big secret conspiracy. Though there was more, more that he didn't know about.

The Next Day 

Ginny walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand with Harry. She knew it wasn't real, but she didn't care. She liked him a lot. When they took their usual seats next to Hermione and Ron, Ginny snuck a peak across the Hall. She spotted his platinum hair immediately. Ginny showed him a smile, and he grinned back at her. She then turned back to her conversation with her friends.

Draco saw Ginny and Hermione sitting together. Hermione wouldn't dare look his way, but Ginny had.

He loved this, playing Potty and Weasel. He already had Potty's girlfriend where he wanted her. Now Weasel's girlfriend would get the same treatment.

He loved this. He decided it was a good time to put his plan into action. He excused himself from the table and went to the Library to write a note to

Hermione.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Last night was great. You were so bold! It truly impressed me. I hope sometime we can get together again. Just for a little longer this time. _

_Draco_

_P.S. Don't tell anyone about us._

Draco read and re-reads the letter before he sealed it and put in his bag. He would give it to her after Potions.

Potions 

Hermione walked in and took her usual seat with Ron. Today they would be working on the truth serum, Veriteseum(sp? Help).

"Don't get comfortable," Snape drawled in his usual voice. He flicked him wand. "These are you're partners for the next two months, because that is how long it will take to finish this potion."

Hermione looked at the board shocked. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were partners. It would never work, but when Hermione looked over at Malfoy she saw his trademark smirk on his face.

She got up and walked over to him. As soon as Snape explained the potion and put the directions on the board they started.

"Here take this Mudblood." He said pushing a peace of parchment into her hand. "Read it later, but right now, promise to meet me tonight, same place, 2am?"

Hermione was thunderstruck, but nodded all the same.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just agreed to. Oddly enough, she was excited; she wanted to see what Malfoy had to offer. Though she would never understand it. She assumed She'd just have to go see what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, slight slash in this chapter (its just a kiss I swear nothing more), so please Read and Review anyway, it's just a little fly by thing, nothing big! I swear on my grandmothers dead body… :'( REVIEW! Don't make me beg, cause I will!**

A Night to Remember

_Chapter 2_

Hermione was extremely nervous as it neared one in the morning. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know why she was even going. There was something that told her she should go. Her instincts knew it would be okay, but she still wasn't sure. Regardless she was going to go.

So at twelve forty-five that morning she walked down to the dark corridor. Before she could figure out what was happening. Malfoy had his arms around her waste and was kissing her.

She didn't know why but she kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair.

Draco, surprised by it all deepens the kiss before he pulls away and pulls her into a classroom.

"Wow Granger, I didn't know you were such a good kisser." Malfoy said. Hermione looked dumb struck, but grinned.

"You aren't to bad yourself Malfoy." She stated and he laid her on a desk and started kissing her more passionately. Before she knew it Malfoy was leaving.

Hermione walked away disbelievingly. She didn't mind though, she had to go anyway. Still though, she couldn't help the feeling she got when she kissed him.

When Hermione got back to the Common Room she was surprised to see a young red head sitting there waiting for her.

"Hermione? Where have you been? We were supposed to meet up tonight at one thirty." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry, I had to take care of some stuff. C'mon on, let's go. Room of Requirement?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, lets go." Ginny and Hermione walked silently to the Room of Requirement.

They walked in silently. It was there usual night for girl talk. Hermione wanted to tell Ginny about the thing with Draco, but she couldn't. It wouldn't work. Ginny would kill her.

They spoke about many different things. Ginny noticed that Hermione was rather jumpy, but knew not to ask about it. Instead she slowly moved behind Hermione and rubbed her shoulders.

The girls jumped when the door slowly opened. Hermione panicked when she realized who it was, little did she know, so did Ginny.

It was Draco with one of his friends, Blaise Zambini (sp). Blaise looked thunderstruck, Draco on the other hand looked intrigued. He gave the girls a look that asked 'did I miss something?'

"Hello girls," Blaise said in a rather calm voice. He whispered something to Draco, "Truth or Dare?" Draco nodded, but the girls didn't know why.

"Granger, Weasley, want to play a nice little game of truth or dare?" Draco asked slowly. The girls looked at each other, and Ginny finally answered, "Yes."

Hermione looked shocked beyond belief, but went along with it anyway.

"Truth or dare Ginny." Draco asked.

"Truth." She said like it was nothing.

"Why were you two down here so late?" He smirked at her and then Hermione.

"Well we were talking. Zambini, truth or dare?" Ginny responded as if it was nothing.

"Dare." Blaise replied as if the dare would be nothing. He knew there was nothing she could force him to do unless he wanted to.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione. On the lips." Blaise looked horror struck, but soon recovered and kissed Hermione.

Mean while, Draco looked amused at the situation his friends were in. there was nothing he liked better than to see this stuff. He knew it would be an entertaining night.

"Granger, truth or dare?" Hermione looked bravely at Blaise before she replied.

"Dare." This surprised Ginny.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was afraid what they might want to see. What the dare might be.

"I dare you to kiss Ginny, on the lips." Hermione looked at him funny before doing it. Right then and there.

Draco was stunned; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two girls, two girls he fools around with… Kissing. It was to him, the greatest thing in the world.

When the girls broke apart Draco and Blaise looked at them funny. The girls just laughed. They thought the reaction was great, little did they know, this would only be the beginning on the night.

The game went on till three in the morning. Nothing to great happened after the girls kissed. They swore to secrecy at the end that it would all stay between them. Some how, both girls trusted them.

The boys in return trusted the girls. Draco didn't understand how Blaise

could trust them. After all, he only did because he liked to shag them.

"So Blaise how was your kiss with Granger?" Draco asked in a casual way. He would never admit it, but he was kind of jealous, and Blaise didn't understand why. After all, he had kissed Granger too.

"It wasn't bad. She seems so prude, but she really isn't a bad kisser." Blaise said as if it was nothing.

Secretly Draco was jealous, he just didn't understand what the emotion was, or why it was occurring.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight Hermione and I were talking in the Room of Requirement like we do every Wednesday night. She was late, but she wouldn't tell me why. Well at the Room of Requirement, I was massaging her shoulders because she seemed tense. Well the door opened. It was Draco and Blaise. Hermione jumped, I didn't know why._

_I still haven't told anyone about Draco shagging me on Monday nights. Or about Blaise shagging me on Fridays. I don't think they know that I've shagged each of them in turn. _

_I'm still going out with Harry, but he bores me a lot. I need more in a guy than him. Draco and Blaise give me what Harry can't. I just hope I don't hurt any of them. I hope no one finds out, hell, I wouldn't live to see the light if anyone did. Harry and Ron, they'd kill me. I don't think Hermione would though. She doesn't seem to mind them._

_Well I better get some rest; I've got Quidditch Early in the Morning._

_Ginny_

Ginny put her diary away and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

If only Hermione could've slept so well. She decided to go visit Ron in the

boys dorm at four. He was out cold so she climbed in his bed and wrapped her arms around him. He stirred slightly and she quietly fell asleep with him.

If only she knew that a certain someone couldn't sleep because of her…

**A/N: okay, I told you, slash was very, very light, I promise not to make it much more (I haven't decided about anymore.) Please Review! I BEG OF YOU!**


End file.
